


TOW Before Ross's Wedding

by Friendsfanfourever



Category: Friends (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 01:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16608866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Friendsfanfourever/pseuds/Friendsfanfourever
Summary: Rachel has decided to go to Ross's wedding after all but has quite the journey to get to the wedding. Surprises abound on her journey to the wedding hall. Will she be able to tell Ross her true feelings? Alternative story to TOW Ross's Wedding. One-shot.





	TOW Before Ross's Wedding

“Hey Rachel, how’s it going in jolly old England?” Phoebe asked while pacing around from, the doctor told her that it helps with the pregnancy cramps, but the truth was that she was excited to her from her friends again

“It’s good Phoebe, nice to see all of the attractions such as Big Ben and Buckingham Palace. Went on a double deck bus tour. The only thing is that the weather is bad it’s been raining all week. The flight was surprisingly quick and relaxing, well I guess the Valium helped with that” She said upbeat trying to avoid the true reason that she was there. To win Ross back even if he was at his own wedding. She didn’t want to crash it, but she needed to decide what to do before it was too late. 

As Rachel was walking towards the wedding hall where the marriage of Ross and Emily was going to take place she started to have a panic attack. Her hands started shaking as she went to grab the wall she accidentally torn down a John Major conservative campaign poster which caused her to get yelled at. She felt light headed and decided that to calm her nerves she would grab a drink at the local pub across from the wedding hall. She needed to get out of there.

As she entered the bar she decided to get some beer and started drinking. After a couple of minutes, she noticed someone who looked familiar to her with what looked like a security guard. Feeling more confident thanks to the alcohol she walked up to introduce herself.

“Hi, I have been such a big fan of yours it’s so nice to meet you” she said getting increasingly giddy.

“Ma’am I am going to have to ask you to leave, you are invading her personal space.” The bodyguard stood up and grabbed Rachel’s arm and was leading her out the door when he was stopped by his boss.

“Hugh it’s okay she seems friendly enough, let her stay. Princess Diana or I guess now known as Diana Spencer. Nice to meet you” she extended her hand out her beautiful smile and warm face giving Rachel comfort and calming her nerves.

“Nice to meet you Lady Diana you’re a lot prettier in person, I mean you are still pretty no matter what” Rachel said stammering and stuttering due to her being in part shock part a little drunk. She did an awkward curtsy which caused the princess to laugh.

“You don’t have to do that anymore; Hugh and I get a laugh about it because I am no longer part of the royal family anymore. But I still admire your respect. Call me Diana. You sound American what brings you across the pond?” she said trying to make Rachel feel more at ease. It seemed to be a natural gift of hers.

Rachel usually not this open and honest started telling the story. “Well you see I had this boyfriend named Ross and we seemed like it was fate or destiny that was going to bring us together but then we got into some stupid fight about being on a break because Ross slept with a woman one night after we broke up or, so he thought. I thought it was a break.” She started crying becoming embarrassed and blushing

“And I missed Ross so much, we were a great couple but then after we officially broke up he met this British girl named Emily. Emily is a great person and all, but she and Ross have barely known each other. It has only been like a year and now they are getting married. I was invited to the wedding but declined but then changed my mind because I was determined to let Ross know that I loved him and show him my true feelings before he got married. Then I got cold feet just now and decided to get a drink.” Struggling to catch her breath as with each word she spoke her voice was getting hurried and panicky. “Gosh the wedding is so soon, I got butterflies in my stomach and don’t know if I should really go through with this.” She added

“Well Rachel that’s quite the story there. I mean I probably should not be giving marriage advice because I ended up marrying at 19 and then the man I loved was not fateful to me. But enough about me since I have forgiven and forgotten. What I think you should do is tell him how you really feel before he gets married. You’re a strong independent woman Rachel and I think it would only be fair to Ross if he knew your feelings ahead of time. Better then what happened to me with Charles and Camilla. Lord knows there were three of us in that marriage which was awful, and, in your situation, it would be best to avoid that if you want to stay friends with Emily and Ross. Be upfront with him and he will respect that. I guarantee it!” she said smiling projecting her warmth and grace

The princess said while hugging Rachel whose sobs had quieted down to small muffles. “Its going to be okay and if you do this you will have no regrets in the future about no telling him your true feelings. If the weddings soon I will personal walk you over to give you strength paparazzi be damned.” She said getting up and giving Rachel some tissues while leading her towards the door.

“Ma’am I would advise against this, there are security concerns” Hugh chimed in in a stern voice

“Hugh it’s not a big deal, its only a couple of blocks down the street just beside the petrol station. I have been though much worse. Relax I want to support my new friend” she said childing her bodyguard. 

“So, tell me a little bit more about yourself Rachel, what do you do?” the princess asked in what Rachel thought was the most charming voice.

“Well I am a fashion designer for Bloomingdales department store in New York City, hoping to one day own my own shop where I display my designs and have dresses for sale.” She said smiling back at the princess. No wonder she was the people’s princess, she had an uncanny ability to connect on a personal level with people.

“Well I do have an event in New York City soon, maybe I’ll have to get you to design some dress for me. It would be nice to change it up a bit.” She said looking down at her dress with a bland expression

“I’ll wait by the door, you go to the washroom to clean up.” She said as the paparazzi where standing just outside the door banging on the glass trying to provoke a reaction.

As Rachel was in the washroom washing her face she gained a sudden confidence and surge of energy that seemed to wash away the jet lag. She knew that she was doing the right thing, but doubts of confidence had bugged her the whole plane ride over. But after speaking with the princess she knew it was 100% the right thing to do. She walked outside with the princess as Hugh led the way with the paparazzi were going crazy. She never experienced something like this and was partly blinded from all of the flashes

“Lady Di, is this your new lover? Are you lesbian?” one of the men shouted obviously trying to provoke a response.

“No, I am not! This is my American friend Rachel Green. She is a fashion superstar and we were discussing some upcoming dress designs.” She shot back giving them a smile and a wave to placate their concerns and give them what they want while trying not to laugh. These paparazzi could have some crazy imaginations.  As they made their way to the door to the wedding hall Rachel was excited at what was going to happen.

“Okay Rachel this is the moment, I must get going but it has been really nice to meet you. I really meant it too about the dresses here is my secretaries tele number to get in touch. You can fax the design pictures over. Anyway, enough about me. You got this, tell Ross how great you feel and like I said knowing him he will realize his mistake. Keep in touch sweetheart with me that’s all I want.” She said giving one last long hug to Rachel. Her voice betrayed her giving away how lonely she must have been

“It was nice to meet you Diana. I now have 2 English friends and you are the better one. Rachel said laughing with Diana joining in. “I promise to keep in touch Diana” Hugh then told her told her that they had to get going. She turned back and gave Rachel the thumbs up before getting into the car which sped down the road as the paparazzi chased after.

It was just Rachel standing alone at the hall steps. She let out a sigh and marched up the stairs and swung open the door to the commotion that was happening inside with guests and bridesmaids being chauffeured to their seats. Monica ran up to her and said waving her hands in excitement.

“Rachel you’re hear, I am so happy to see you what took so long? Phoebe phoned so long ago we were getting worried. I can’t believe you made it. Sorry I got to go we are missing a few people and trying to find them. I’ll talk to you after the wedding Rachel.” Giving her a quick hug and literally running after Joey who was already getting into the buffet.  

“Joey you know that we have to wait until AFTER the wedding to eat” she said pointing at him trying to get her point across.

“Monica, I know but sometimes the stomach calls and you don’t want to upset the stomach” he said rubbing his stomach. This caused Monica to roll her eyes and snatch his plate and put in back on the table.

This allowed Rachel to go and find Ross. Joey had done his part of the plan in terms of distracting Monica. Joey gave her a thumbs up which confused Monica who was looking at him like he was right about his upset stomach. Phoebe had done her part as well in telling Joey and Chandler over the phone what was happening.

If chandler had done his part him and Ross would be in room 204 getting ready for the ceremony. As she walked up to the door she braced herself and opened it.

“Oh my gosh its Rachel, what could she be possibly doing here in jolly old England?” Chandler said sarcastically while waving his hands in the air for special effect.

“Rachel what are you doing here? Chandler can I talk to her in private for a second.” He said becoming increasingly nervous

“Well Ross I-I wanted to tell you how much I miss you and how much you mean to me. I love you and want to spend the rest of my life with you.” She said leaning in for a kiss getting a little too confident which caught Ross by surprise pulling back he said

“Rach, I am flattered, and I do love you and have a special place in my heart, but I can’t kiss you know I am getting married to Emily in 10 minutes. Gosh I hate to hurt your feelings it’s the last thing I want to do but my love is with Emily. I am sorry Rachel.” His voice cracking trying to hold back the tears.

Rachel left the room in silence and returned to her seat. Joey was beside her smiling but turned more serious as Rachel shaked her head in no motion holding back tears as she knew she missed her opportunity but was happy she let Ross know her feelings.

The ceremony started with the minister 

“Friends. Family. We are gathered to celebrate here today the joyous union of Ross and Emily. May the happiness we share with them today be with them always. Now Emily, repeat after me. I, Emily.”

Emily smiling at Ross with not a care in the world “I, Emily..”

The minister in a serious tone “Take thee Ross.

“Take thee Ross.”

 **“** As my lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, till death parts us”

“As my lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, until death parts us”

Now the minister turned to Ross who was visibly sweating as it drenched his back showing through his tuxedo. Emily smiled at him trying to give him support

“Now Ross, repeat after me. I Ross...”

Ross stuttering repeated “I Ross...

Minister chuckling at Ross’s expense.  “Repeat after me Ross. Take thee, Emily...”

Ross’s mind went blank and he forgot where he was as his heart pounded his mind racing noticed everyone starting and sputtered out.

“Take thee, Rachel..”

There were gasps of shock and everyone started staring at him then towards Rachel. Next thing he knew Emily was running out of the room and it was just him and the minister at the front.

Rachel knew fate had just played a part and maybe something was sending a message, but she was upset about what just had happened. She ran after Emily trying to tell her side of the story. With Ross after her and Emily trying to sort out what had just happened.  

 

**Authors note: End of my one shot I hope you liked it!**


End file.
